Chloe’s Sweet Revenge Sequel to Game On
by pensoul
Summary: Sequel to Game On.......Chloe and Oliver


Title: Chloe's Sweet Revenge (Sequel to Game On)  
Author: StayceeM  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver ….little Lois  
Rating: M on the safe side  
Spoilers: None

_**A/N Italics is Chloe's thoughts………….Enjoy!**_

"Perfect!" Chloe pulled out the green laced bra that she brought from Victoria's Secret. "He is going to wish he never left me the other night." The plan was about to work itself out. She had a one on one meeting with Oliver at three about Watchtower business code name _for find a reason to see Chloe again and we don't get any work done_. It was the perfect time to exact sweet revenge on him. Chloe made it her mission to wear the tightest white blouse and black skirt, she can find. She made sure short enough and insinuated her curves. She wanted to catch his eye. Oliver Queen was a man, and Chloe knew he would take a glimpse no matter what. She laughed to herself at the thought.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. "It can't be?" She went to answer the door. "Um…what are you doing here?" She laid her green eyes on dark haired inquisitive cousin. "Lois, answers?" Lois looked her up and down methodically. "Wow, Chlo! Who are you trying snatch?" Chloe's cheeks turn fire burgundy and tried to hide the smile on her face. "I hope it isn't Smallville, because he can't tear himself away from the thought of the great unattainable Lana Lang." Chloe just look down and laughed. She looked at her with a suspicious eye. "Wait a minute, this about the blonde billionaire, isn't? Seriously, that ship sailed a long time ago. He is free like a bird" "You keep saying that Lois. I know why." "Indeed, you tell me. You are so trying to change the subject." "You have a major thing for Clark." Lois was taken aback by the accusation. "Ok, if I have thing for Clark, you have the hots for Oliver."

"It is settled. I have an appointment with the playboy billionaire in a few. I have to go, or I will be late." "I bet you have some more than just an appointment. You are so looking hot for him." Lois cracked a smile. "You think so. Then mission is accomplished in your eyes." Chloe walked out the talon apartment. "I thought so."

Chloe made her way to Queen Industries on time. She stepped out her Yarius slowly. She didn't want to rip a whole in her skirt. It was way too tight; in this case it was perfect. Construction workers next door whistled loudly. "Hot blonde walking through!" Chloe giggled to herself and walk in. The secretary called upstairs and sent her up with no complications. Chloe's thoughts raced as her plan about to really start. _I am playing with the matches, and I am liable to get burned._

She opened the glass door to the boardroom. There he was nose deep in his papers. He signaled her to sit at the conference table with him as he kept reading. She started to feel warmth hit her. "Is it a little warm in here, Oliver?" "They are fixing the A/C right now, sorry Chloe." He was still knee deep in papers. "Maybe, I can loosen some buttons on my blouse, and then I will feel cooler." _That will get your attention, Queen. _Oliver's eyes flew in her direction. His mouth fell open for few seconds. He rose up and quickly pulled out the seat for her. "I wouldn't mind that at all, Sidekick!" He smiled one of his charming making you sleep with him smiles. _He is so hot. Can I resist him? I need to win. I will step it up to the next level. _"I bet you would. By the way, do you have any ice? I need something to cool down." His dark brown eyes were taped to her as she seductively crossed her legs in the chair. He was feeling the heat literally. "You sure do look hot…I didn't say that right….going to the office to get some ice." He loosens his tie and stumbled to his office._ The plan is working, yes, score one for Sidekick._

Oliver was in his office loading the cubes of ice in the cup. "Oliver, pull it together. What is wrong with you?" Oliver came back into the boardroom with cup in hand. "Here, Sidekick!" "I hate when you call me that, Archer." _He knows I secretly love it, jerk. _She took the cup and placed it on the glass table. He walked back to his chair. To his shock, she started to unbutton her blouse. "Is anyone will be coming here unexpectedly?" She stopped before her bra was invisible. "No….interruptions here." He started moved uncomfortably in his seat. "I am not stripping for you. I need a place to put my ice." She pulled the ice from the cup and started to rub it gently started with her neck. She slowly eased the ice down her chest area. She sneaked a glimpse; he was gawking at this point. "It feels like heaven, better than………." _He wish he was this ice._ _Plan is still working._

_Knock,Knock,Knock_

Chloe jumped and ice flew out her hand. Oliver busted out in laughter. "You said no interruptions." "I forgot, I order some iced almond mochas, just before you got here." She couldn't help to smile. _He was thinking about me. Sweet! Back to the plan, Chloe, make him sweat._ He gave her cup. He popped the top. "Just way I like it." "Extra whipped cream." "You know it." He went to talk a gulp. Chloe laughed at his etiquettes when he was around her. I didn't care about manners. I was an average Joe. "Wait!" She stood up and examined the whipped cream all over his lips. "Oliver, bent down." He loves when she gave orders. She took her napkin. _I have a better idea. _She pulled his face closer to hers. Their face was a half inch apart.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" "I am just wiping the whipped cream off your handsome face." _You know you want it, Ollie._ "How are you supposed to accomplish that, Sidekick?" He was anticipating her next move closely. "This is how..." She went in from the corner of his mouth, she gently lick his lips slowly savoring his taste and the cream taste. "Wow, you taste---"She was cut off by him kissing her. She was in total surprise. _What the heck is happening? I am drowning here. I am supposed to have the upper hand. _He kissed her over and over. With each kiss, he goes in even harder. He griped her blonde hair and tenderly held her up with his free hand. _I can't breathe. I am so dying_.

Suddenly, he stopped. Chloe was trying to catch her breath. She started to pant a little. He smiled and bent down at her ear. "You seriously thought, you can come in here looking sexy, and I won't noticed." _I win Ollie. _She smiled at victory setting in. He started to unbutton her blouse. _Crap, he is in control again._ "We both win." _Did he just read my mind? _"I was into your game, when you stepped into the door, Chloe, you don't dress like for any old occasion." He untucked her blouse from her skirt, and it hit the floor. She didn't say anything. _His hands feel so wonderful on my skin. Keep going. Don't stop. _"Green, Sidekick, aw my favorite color." He pulled her close to him, and began to kiss her softly on the collarbone. He travelled up the back on the ear. Chloe's hair would pin up. It was easy access for Oliver's kisses.

Chloe felt the cold hit her in the worst way. _This kills the mood._ "I guess the A/C is back in action." "I see." "Can we continue?" _I want to so badly, but the cold wind has cleared my mind. Game is still on._ She placed her hand on his ready lips. "Maybe, next time Arrow, I am sorry leaving in a hard place." She smile and picked up her blouse and victory. "You are getting me back for the other night." "Yes….I am." She buttoned up and headed for the door. "Chloe, wait!" Oliver really wanted her stay. It was gratification related at this point. _I think I am killing him now. I know I am. This is fun_. "Ollie, maybe the third time you will get lucky, but now I am going to savior my win, and leave you wanting more." "Sidesick!" She wanted to give in and just feel the bliss of being with him over and over. _Chloe, stop it! _"You know where I live." She walked out the door. He sat slump on his chair, hard and all. Suddenly, a minute later, he jumped up and ran out the door.

**A/N….this oneshot took too long the write….lol…thanks…reviews are welcome and appreciated….**


End file.
